


Love Language

by XxxImAddictedToAderallxxX



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, He/they Tubbo pog?, M/M, Mostly tooth rotting fluff, PURE WHOLSOMENESS, THEY ARE DATING FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CANT READDddDdD, This is pure angst and fluff. And if there is smut, You looked for this, dont like? Don’t read., literally no context in the beginning, then it’s gonna be really soft and wholesome, tommy Ranboo and Tubbo are all 20 in this, wholsome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxImAddictedToAderallxxX/pseuds/XxxImAddictedToAderallxxX
Summary: It was well known that Tommy and Tubbo were roommates, but not that Ranboo had moved in.Tubbo was a very touchy person. His love language is purely touch. He loves hugs, cuddling, or anything that involves physical touch.and until he met Ranboo in real life, he didn’t know anyone else like that.And he didn’t know about it until one night.
Relationships: Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 95
Kudos: 349





	1. I’m not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> You looked for this broski. The only thing hate comments will do is make me laugh. And I wish to feel something, because I have given up.  
> I didn’t really feel like posting this but like, my friends died over it so ig I will.

Tubbo woke, crying. He had a nightmare he didn’t think was possible. He shoved his face into a pillow to avoid waking the person in the room next to him.

But when Tubbos door creaked and began to crack open. The boy looked up with tear filled eyes. Ranboo was there. “Oh..Toby.” He whispered, coming into the room. 

He shut the door and hesitantly sat next to the other boy. And put a hand on his shoulder. But Tubbo just went in for a hug. Making Ranboo gently embrace the smaller. 

Tubbo hid his face in the crook of the other's neck. Making sure not to squeeze his arms to not strangle Ranboo.  
The two just stayed like this. Ranboo gently stroked Tubbos hair as they rocked back and forth softly.

And when Ranboo asked what happened. Tubbo only latched onto him more.  
Tubbo had his arms around Ranboo’s neck..and his legs around Ranboos waist. “It’s alright..nothing can hurt you. I won’t let it.” Those words soothed Tubbo. He felt okay in Ranboos arms. He felt safe.  
“I-I..Thought I l-lost you and T-Tommy..” He whispered. Ranboos eyes went wide. And hugged the smaller even tighter. 

“It’s alright now..I’m still here. I’m okay.” He whispered. 

“I-I don’t know wha-what I would do..”  
Tubbo sobbed quietly into Ranboos shirt.

Ranboo grew even more concerned. 

He wanted Tubbo to know he was okay. So after a few minutes he came up with a plan.

Ranboo gently pulled Tubbo from his neck. Making them look at him with sad eyes.

But Ranboo kept them in his lap. 

He took their hand and put it on his chest, letting them feel his heartbeat.  
“I’m okay..See?”

He felt Tubbo calm down. He then took their hand and put it on his cheek. “It’s alright..” 

I promise

Tubbo looked at him with glossy, curious and innocent eyes. They mumbled something. Ranboo couldn’t quite hear. 

“What was that..?” Ranboo asked, quietly. Tubbo let his hand fall from Ranboos face.

Tubbo nervously looked to the side. Almost as if he was hiding shame. “Can I kiss you?” Tubbo was almost too quiet. 

Ranboo looked at him with a warm smile. And gently put a hand on their cheek. Making them look at him. 

Tubbo still had tears threatening to fall. And his face was completely pink. You could even tell from the very little light in the room.

Ranboo gently pressed forward. Pressing their lips together. Making Tubbo take in a sharp breath, and their eyes go wide. But they eased into it. 

It wasn’t lust filled. It wasn’t because either of them felt alone.  
It felt so genuine, and soft. It wasn’t like anything else either of them ever felt. They felt almost whole again.  
They knew when they first met that, they would be friends until the day they die. But something was always missing.

At least until now.


	2. Boyfriend Pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh,  
> BOYFRIENDS  
> BOYFRIENDS  
> BOYFRIENDS  
> BOYFRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have this book written out in a google doc, that I’m constantly working on. Bc my grades are screwed over, and I have given up.

They both pulled away, with a small ‘chu’ 

Tubbo looked at the taller boy. “You didn’t feel pressured to do that right?”  
Ranboo sighed with a smile. “No I didn’t. I’m just glad we feel the same way about each other.”

Tubbo smiled so hard and hugged him. Ranboo hugged him back, pressing soft kisses to them. Making them smile and blush. Ranboo chuckled and flipped them both over, so now Ranboo was on top of them. Embracing them just as tight. They both tried to contain their constant giggles as they messed around.

It ended up with Ranboo sitting up against the wall. Facing the window. And Tubbo leaned against his chest. 

They talked until they realized the sun was rising and that Tommy would be pissed. Because they had probably kept him up all night. 

They both went downstairs around 8. To get some breakfast and actually talk about what it meant from them.

And sure enough they were met with a very pissed off Tommy. “I have a meeting today you dickheads!”

Tubbo held back a chuckle. “I don’t even wanna know what you two were doing at 4 in the fucking morning. But if you do it again. I might choke you both.” Tommy stated angrily. He threw on his jacket and Grabbed his keys. “I’m headed off to meet with Wilbur. I’m bringing food home, let me know what you guys want.” He said with a sigh. Shutting the door as he finished his sentence.

And just as he did, Tubbo let out a wheeze and nearly fell to the floor. Causing Ranboo to try and catch him, but only making it worse. 

Ranboo fell on top of Tubbo, making him only laugh harder. Sending a smile onto his own face, knowing the boy he loves is so happy. 

“Whatcha smiling at?” Tubbo said, while giggling. Coming down from his laughing fit. “Nothing much. Just the boy who I hope will say yes to me asking him to be my boyfriend.” Ranboo said with a loving gaze, watching the pure euphoria flood their face in a form of pink dust across their cheeks

“And now you're smiling at your boyfriend.” Tubbo said. Sitting up from being pinned underneath the taller. And immediately hugging him. 

“-I forget my phone and come back to this. I honestly don’t know what I expected.” 

They both jumped from hearing Tommy standing in the doorway with his phone in hand. “Tommy, do you mind?” Tubbo said with a smile.  
“If you two end up fucking on the counter I’m moving out!” He said sarcastically, extending the t. Slowly shutting the door.

“Mark?” Ranboo snapped his head toward the smaller sitting on the floor in front of him. A confused look on his face as he wasn’t used to hearing his real name. “How are the fans gonna react? They don’t even know we live together, let alone that I’m gay, and whatever your sexuality is..” He said. Looking down at the ground. 

Ranboo only smiled. Gently standing up. And suddenly picking up his now boyfriend, bridal style. Making him Yelp. And hang onto Ranboo really tight. “Calm down Bee boy.” He said with a smile. Bringing him to his room and setting him down on the edge of his bed. 

He smiled, and went over to his PC. Logging in. And making Tubbo walk up behind him curiously. 

After a few clicks and some typing. On the second monitor showed the ‘Starting stream’ screen. 

Ranboo reached over to his Mask, gloves and Glasses. 

Tubbo looked at the name of the stream and his jaw nearly dropped. 

“You wanna be in this, Toby?” He asked, adjusting his mask. “I-I’ll come in at some point. But for now I’m gonna..Sit off to the side.” They said. Still trying to process what was happening. 

Tubbo sat in the bean bag Ranboo has next to his desk. Smiling a warm smile at him. 

Ranboo smiled nervously under his mask. And clicked the button, revealing his face cam. 

“Hey everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the last chapter! Holyyyy fack


	3. That wasn’t fair to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo shows his face, and announces he and Tubbo’s relationship.  
> And of course a person is mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on a technoblade book pog

“Hey everyone! I’m waiting for a couple more thousand people to join before I do this.” He said. Gently scratching his neck. “So not only am I doing a face reveal today. But I have two very cool announcements. One of them was a really big change to my life. Which is why my background is different. And why the timing of my streams have been screwed lately. But I might have three announcements. Depending on how I feel about it.” How he feels not me.

After a few minutes of just talking with chat and thanking people for subs and bits and donations. 

“I think I’m ready to do this.” He said. Glancing at Tubbo under his glasses. Tubbo was watching with curiosity, and pure joy.

“I’m gonna take off the gloves first.” He said with a small nervous laugh. He gently peeled the gloves off his hands. Revealing his black painted nails and him putting a couple rings back on. “Okay, Mask or Glasses first?” He asked the chat. 

Everyone was spamming Mask. So he obliged.

He did a shaky sigh. Gently pulling the mask off his face. 

Everyone in chat, spammed “Prettyboo” or “Holy shit” and various other super nice things. “Oh my god I did it. Oh Jesus, uhm Hi!” That was all he could muster. The smile on his face could melt anyone’s heart. But especially Tubbo’s.

“Okay, okay!” He chuckled. Taking the glasses away from his face. And opening his beautiful grey eyes. 

Chat was going bat shit insane. “Thank you guys so much for the support. But that’s not the only thing. Which do you guys wanna hear first? Why is my background different, or the other thing? Mods can we get a poll?” He said leaning back in his iconic, unicorn chair. “While that’s running. I’m gonna go grab my water, be back in a sec chat.” He said with a warm smile. He quickly muted his stream, and went out of frame, and kneeled next to Tubbo. “You wanna wait, or tell them now?” Ranboo asked, gently ruffling his boyfriend's hair. “We can now if you want to.” Tubbo said with a heart melting smile. 

Ranboo nodded. Glancing at their lips before their eyes again.  
He didn’t know if it would be okay, but thankfully Tubbo did it first. 

Tubbo leaned up, gently pecking him. “Now go back to your stream PrettyBoo.” They said. Gently fixing his fringe. He nodded and went back to his chair. 

“Oh lord.” The background change won. 

“Okay, well. I moved. But I didn’t move just anywhere.” Ranboo said with a sigh. But kept that smile on his face. “You wanna come here or you just gonna make me look stupid?” Ranboo said. Not even bothering to look over at his devious lover. 

“No, I think it might be funnier if I just let you sit there and continue to confuse your chat.”

Chat went even more insane at the sound of Tubbo’s voice. “Why you little-“ Ranboo stood. Quickly grabbing Tubbo by his waist before he could run. Making them both giggle. As Ranboo dragged Tubbo into frame. “Yes. It is I, chat!” Tubbo said. Still trying to get out of his boyfriend's grasp. 

“They want a height check!” Ranboo wheezed. Letting go of Tubbo and trying to hold his stomach from laughter. 

“WAIT NO! THAT’S NOT FAIR-“ Tubbo screeched. 

“Come on bee boy!” He chuckled. 

Tubbo mumbled as he stood next to Ranboo. And was completely in frame. While Ranboo wasn’t in frame from his mid upper arm. 

Chat was hysterical. 

Tubbo stole Ranboo’s chair. And He wasn’t mad about it. He just grabbed his beanbag and sat next to them. 

“Oh! The other thing! Tubbo? Would you like to share?” Ranboo asked. 

“Can I do it in the form of a meme?” 

Ranboo sighed. “Oh jear desus. Fine-“

Tubbo then noticed he was wearing his green Dino jumper. “Before I do. Put on your Dino jumper!” He chuckled. Ranboo chuckled. Reaching over to grab it and slide it on over his T-Shirt. 

Tubbo then pointed at himself and at Ranboo. Making the taller look at him. Tubbo looked at him as well. Pecking him on the lips. 

“These bitches gay! Good for them!” He said. Ranboo may be red from head to toe. But he wasn’t mad.

Then a donation came in. “Look at that high waisted man! He got feminine hips”  
From Wilbur Soot. “Me and Phil just lost a bet against Tommy.”  
That sent the two into a 10 minute laughing fit. 

After a while of chat legit going insane. They decided to end the stream. So they could do their own thing for a while before Tommy gets home.

He let Tubbo end the stream while he actually went to get water.

Ranboo shut the fridge. While watching his boyfriend walk down the stairs. He smiled at him but then he noticed Tubbo’s sad eyes. 

“Hey..Hey. What happened?” He asked. Crouching next to him. Putting his hands on his shoulders. As they wiped their face with their sleeve.

“I don’t think you wanna know..”

“Toby. It’s alright, I promise. Now, who’s ass do I need to kick..?” Ranboo whispered. 

“Someone donated, and it said that they hoped we burn and die..Because what we’re doing is a sin..” Tubbo tried to hold back his sobs. 

Ranboo felt tears come to his eyes. And immediately hugged Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know how to make your bookmarks private?


	4. Store trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo go to the store for a movie night. With the boys! (And kristan)  
> But of course there’s angst shit.
> 
> (Tw:homophobia)

“That wasn’t fair to you..” Ranboo whispered. “I’m okay, boo. Are you okay though?” Tubbo asked. Gently messing with his hair. Ranboo nodded, silently crying into their shoulder. 

The door opening caught Tubbo’s attention. They looked over and saw Tommy and Will. Ranboo looked up, gently wiping his face. 

“We saw what that person said. You alright Ranboo?” Wilbur asked. Putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m alright. I’m just pissed off that there are people like that in this world.” He said with a sigh. Trying to keep tears off his face. “There are gonna be arsehole’s out there. You remember what happened when I was 16? People are cruel.” Tommy spoke. Leaning against the island counter they have. 

Ranboo nodded. “You guys wanna have a movie night? I don’t like talking about sad stuff. We can even invite some more people, like Phil and Kristin.” He said with a sad smile. 

Tubbo took his boyfriend's hand. “Of course boo. You guys down?” Tubbo asked. “Hell yeah.” Wilbur chuckled. And Tommy just sighed and nodded. 

“Can we watch a horror movie?” Tubbo asked. A devilish grin appeared on his face. “Hell no! I don’t want to have nightmares because of you dickheads making me watch some shit horror movies.” Tommy shouted. Making the others laugh. “I was gonna say we can watch, The pet semetary movie. But I guess not.” Ranboo suggested. 

“Wait no, we can!” Tommy said, changing his mind instantly. He loved that movie. “Old or new one?” 

“How about the old one. We haven’t seen that one yet.” Tubbo chuckled. “Hell yes! I’ll call them.” Wilbur said with a warm smile. 

Wilbur went to the other room and called Phil. While Tommy made sure the movie was on Hulu. Meanwhile Ranboo and Tubbo are deciding what kinda food they want to order for their movie night. 

“I’m thinking..We just go out, and buy a bunch of junk food and bring it back.” Tubbo suggested. Ranboo nodded, shutting his phone off and grabbing his keys. 

“We’re heading to the store! Text us what you guys want!” Ranboo shouted as the two walked out the door. And down the hall of their apartment. 

“What store do you wanna go to first?” He asked. Subtly taking their hand in his.  
“Hm. Maybe just a dollar store or something?” He asked. “Yeah, come on.” Ranboo said with a smile. 

The two hopped in their car and began the very short drive. 

“Alright Will texted me everything that everyone wants. So this might be a while.” Tubbo chuckled. Walking down the parking lot next to the unnaturally tall boy. 

Ranboo smiled and shook his head. Gently squeezing Tubbo’s hand, as they walked into the store.

“I’m gonna send you a screenshot of the text Wilbur sent me, so I can go look at the snacks and you can grab the drinks, sound good?” Tubbo asked, a sweet smile on his face. While grabbing a basket to hold stuff in. “Of course.” Ranboo leaned down and pressed a kiss to their head as he let go of Tubbo’s hand. And began heading to the isle with the soda’s and stuff.

Tubbo with the same smile walked over to the candy isle while looking at the list. He began getting certain things and putting them into the basket. But as he was reaching for the last thing. He saw a girl around his age shyly approach him. With her friends a little ways behind her, giggling. 

As she finally got up to him, he turned to look at her. 

“Hi! I..uhm.. Thought you were kinda cute, and was wondering if I could get your number?” She asked. Tubbo went wide eyed. “Oh uh..I’m actually..Gay..and my boyfriends just on the other side of this isle.” He said with a sorry smile. “Oh that’s cool. Never mind.” She said, it was very obvious she was homophobic at this point, but Tubbo being the oblivious person he is. Didn’t notice. “I’m still down to be friends though!” He said. Trying not to make her angry. 

“No, I don’t think I wanna be friends with a queer.” She said with disgust. Walking back to her friends.

He never thought people could be this cruel. Hell, he didn’t want to believe people were like this. 

But he felt Ranboo come up and hug him. Making all those thoughts go away. 

“Hey, I heard what those assholes said. Are you okay Toby?” He asked with concern. Embracing his boyfriend with as much care as he could. “Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Tubbo muttered. He was okay now, at least.


	5. A/N

I have a lot of shit going on in my life. And Frankly I’ve just given up lmao.   
My school grades are just absolutely fucked, and my mom won’t get off my ass about it. 

So I don’t know how often or how much I’ll be able to update. But I love writing this. This and my art is the only thing I have motivation for. So thank you for all the fucking support. And the only thing any of the hate comments have done is make me feel. So idgaf 

So just know if I randomly never post again then I’m gone. So don’t get to attached. 

But all jokes aside. I’m not kidding thank you so much for all the support and kudos.   
See ya next chapter! Have a wonderful day/night.


	6. Wait wut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tombur go brrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t like the Tombur ship? Skip this chapter lmao

They paid for everything and left. Ranboo played Tubbo’s favorite song on the way home. Making them smile. And subtly intertwining their fingers.

When they got home they walked comfortably in silence with their hands together. 

Ranboo took both the bags so Tubbo could open the door. 

When they got in, Tommy nor Will were in the kitchen or Living room so they figured they were upstairs. They also had a bit of time to kill so they ordered a pizza. 

They both went into the living room and sat on the couch. And just say there waiting for Will and Tommy. 

Ranboo laid his head in their lap. Just scrolling through his phone as Tubbo messed with his hair. 

“The amount of Fanart, and Support is insane..” The taller said. Showing Tubbo some art recreating the scene where They had kissed him on stream. “Aww. That’s so sweet. That definitely makes up for the assholes we met today.” They said, Gently messing with a few strands of his hair. 

Ranboo sighed. Setting his phone on the coffee table. And sitting up. Turning around to face Tubbo,

“Are you okay after all that though? Like I know you must at least have a little bit of experience with that, since you came out to your family a while ago. But, it’s public. And I don’t know if it’s different, for you. But it sure as hell hurt me and it’s the first time I’m out..” Tubbo just smiled sadly. Moving to be directly in front of him.

“I’m alright. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before, are you okay?”

He sighed. “I’ll be okay. I’m just glad I have you here. With me.” Ranboo smiled. Opening his arms and letting Tubbo crawl into his embrace. Ranboo gently rested his chin on top of his head, and ran his hand on their back. “It makes me so much happier now that I know I can hold you without it being weird. I’m so happy now that I can kiss you without it being weird..” He paused and took a small deep breath. 

“I just feel safer when I’m around you. And I hate that I had to wait three years to tell you this.” He said. Moving his head and nuzzling into their hair. “It’s alright, boo. Because I had to wait, four.”

Eventually it hit 7pm and a knock on the door made Ranboo and Tubbo get up. And open the door. It was the pizza guy. Ranboo politely paid. And Tubbo went to get Tommy and Will.

Tubbo trotted up the stairs, noticing Tommy’s door was shut. Which was odd.

“Yo Tommy, Will. Food is-“

Tubbo stopped when he opened the door halfway. Only to see the two literally pulling themselves away from each other from making out, with wide eyes. And Tommy gave him the ‘I told you to knock’ look.

“Food. Uh..Downstairs. I’m just gonna-“ Tubbo stuttered with wide eyes shutting the door and zooming downstairs. 

“I am forever scarred.” Tubbo said, just simply taking a slice of pizza. “I walked in, and they were practically having sex with their clothes on.” They said. Trying to contain the complete shock. “I now know how my sister felt when she walked in on me and my ex.”

Boo tried to hold back a laugh and nearly choked. Sending Tubbo on his ass laughing, Tubbo fell onto his back holding his stomach from laughter. “A-Are you, Ok-Okay?” They cackled. Ranboo nodded, his face scrunched up from him trying to not choke and not to laugh. Hitting the counter to contain himself. Sending Tubbo into more of a laughing fit. 

When Ranboo finally calmed down. He was panting. “Oh my god, your poor sister-“ He said. Tubbo stood while giggling. “Bet you wish, it was you. Don’t ya?” 

Ranboo went immediately red. Making Tubbo fall onto the counter laughing. “Tubbo!” He said loudly. 

Then the other two came down the stairs. And Tubbo looked up. “Uh Phil is gonna be here with Kristin in like 10 minutes.” Will said. Walking over to them along with Tommy.

“Uh, Tommy. Can I talk to you?” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded. And they both went into another room. Leaving Ranboo and Wilbur alone.

“So uh. How’d that happen?” The taller of the two asked. 

“Oh. Uh, we were joking about how we would be the 5th wheels. And then I don’t know. It was quiet and we both just went for it.” He said scratching his neck. “How did you and Tubbo happen?” He asked. Making Ranboo chuckle. “I heard him having a nightmare. And I was up, editing a new video. So I went into his room to make sure he was okay. And he had a nightmare about losing everyone he cared about. And I had to convince him that he wasn’t hallucinating.” He sighed with a sad smile. “So I let him feel my heartbeat. And he asked if he could kiss me. And boom.”

“That’s a lot more wholesome than my story.” Wilbur laughed. Ranboo laughed. And just nodded. 

Meanwhile.

Tubbo brought Tommy into the living room. “What-“

Tommy immediately cut him off. “Well, we were joking around and then it just kinda happened.” Tommy exclaimed. “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for him? Dude. How long?” Tubbo asked. He was a bit excited about this. “I don’t know. Maybe a year?” Tubbo screeched. “Are you guys together? Was this a one time thing? Sorry I’m just really happy for you!” The smaller exclaimed. “It’s alright. But I don’t know.” 

Tubbo laughed. “That’s alright, big man.”


	7. Damnit. 14+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14+  
> Just sayin. Some explicit shit happens. But nothing like really bad.

They came back into the kitchen, seeing Ranboo talking with Will, Kristin, and Phil. “Hey guys!” Tubbo spoke up. Happily running over to Ranboo. And just straight up, hooking to his arm. 

“Hey Tubbster.” Kristin said with a giggle. 

“We have everything! So to the living room! Feel free to get blankets and pillows. I mean. You know where they are.”

Everyone sat in the living room. Phil, and Kristin sat on one side of the couch. Will and Tommy, sat on the other side. While Ranboo sat with Tubbo in front of the couch with a bunch of blankets.

The movie started, and the lights were turned off. And the only noise was the movie, and the occasional sound of a wrapper. 

Tubbo eventually found himself dozing off. And leaning onto Ranboo’s shoulder. Ranboo smiled. And gently wrapped his arm around them, to help Tubbo get more comfortable. 

Tubbo gently curled into a ball next to him. And let his eyes shut. Ranboo soon dozing aswell

Tubbo was gently being shaken awake. “Toby..? You up?” Ranboo whispered. “Hm..?” They whispered. Realizing it was still dark. “It’s like 3 am. And everyone fell asleep. So I’ve just been sitting here for a while. Want me to bring you upstairs so your back doesn’t hurt in the morning..?” They nodded. 

Ranboo gently picked him up, bridal style. Careful not to wake everyone up. 

Tubbo glanced at everyone. Tommy was huddled up to Wilbur. Phil was cuddling with Kristin under a blanket. 

Tubbo smiled. And looked up at Ranboo sleepily, as he brought them into their room. “Can you stay in here..? I’m not really tired anymore..” They whispered as he put them down. “Of course.” He laid next to them and looked over at them with admiration. 

Tubbo just turned to face him with a small smile. 

“Hey Mark?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can..Can I kiss you again?” They asked. 

Ranboo sat up. “Come here..” He whispered. Tubbo sat up and moved to be directly in front of him. He gently put his hand on their cheek. And gently pressed forward.  
Ranboo pressed their lips together. And began working their lips with his own. 

It felt so unreal. It honestly just felt like fireworks were going off. And they didn’t want to stop. 

Tubbo placed a hand on his chest. And gently went closer to him. Before he pulled away. “Whatcha doing there?” Ranboo whispered. He knew full and well what Tubbo was doing. He just wanted to hear him say it.  
Tubbo just chuckled. Wrapping his arms around the others neck. And putting himself in his lap.  
“I dunno. Just wanting to feel closer to the man I love.”  
Ranboo gently slid his hand under the hoodie they wore. It was soft, and nice. It wasn’t rough. 

“You have no clue what the hell to do, do you?” The taller whispered. Letting their loving gazes lock. Tubbo’s sleepy and curious eyes quietly stared up at him. “I have an idea. But maybe you can teach me?” They laughed. Their noses just barely grazed each other. “Huh, maybe.” Ranboo chuckled.

They pressed their lips together once more. Letting the room around them disappear. Thinking about nothing other than each other. It was almost like that finale puzzle piece, being put directly into place. 

Ranboo found himself getting high off the tiny noises his lover made. He slid his other hand under their hoodie as well. Just every so slightly pulling it up.  
Ranboo so suddenly pulled away. Receiving a small whine from the older. 

“Patience Bee Boy.” He chuckled. Pressing a kiss to their jaw. Unfortunately having to move his hands to gently move their arms. 

He then pressed a kiss to their neck. Where he began to look for a sweet spot. Causing Tubbo to gasp. And hold in a whine.  
They may be in their own little world but they both still had to think about the people downstairs. 

Ranboo pulled away, and pushed them down into the sheets.  
He smiled while using his hands that were on either side of their head, to keep himself propped up. 

“Now what are you staring at?” They said with a cocky smile. “Just wondering how I’m gonna paint this canvas that has been placed under me with marks, and love bites.” He whispered. That smile faded and you could almost hear Tubbo’s knees weaken. 

“I..” They were at a loss of words. They just couldn’t take the teasing.  
“Then pay your tribute.” Tubbo whispered. 

Ranboo chuckled quietly. “Gladly.” 

Their lips were pressed together again. Ranboo slid his hands back under their hoodie. Feeling around their waist. Gently scraping his nails on their sides, sending shivers down their spine. 

They quietly moaned into his mouth. Just enhancing Ranboo’s high. Causing him to pull away. And quietly tug at the hoodie Toby was wearing. As if to ask permission. Which the smaller granted.

Tubbo lifted his arms slightly, and let Ranboo pull it above his head. He glanced over their chest. And pressed a light kiss to their collarbone, then trailed them up their neck. Gently using his hand to lift their chin a bit, leaving as many marks as he could. He wanted people to know that Toby was his. 

A hand running through his hair, signaled that they were enjoying this. Ranboo pulled away with a smile. Looking down at his lover. 

“Toby..?”

“Yes, Mark?”

Using their real names with each other just felt so right.

“I love you.”

Toby’s eyes grew wide. But that soon faded. And was replaced with a satisfied smile. “I love you too.”

Ranboo was about to say something. But simply...woke up.


	8. Henlo

Hey. So explanation on where the fuck I’ve been you shall receive.

Lmao I’m failing school. And my mental sanity is fucked.  
I also let my friend read this and then they yelled at me about it lmao. But I warned their dumbass so lmao they can’t say shit. I also fucked up my hand really bad. Like cut it open and it might be infected bad. 

But sorry I haven’t been updating as often as I have been. And it’s my spring break so I’m gonna take it easy and I’ll update when I can guys.

Thank you for so much support. I love you all so much.  
Let’s just hope my depressed ass doesn’t get high and off myself. 

Also here’s my Discord cause I want friends that are as fucked up as me:  
Enbyous#3727  
Idk if that’s the right numbers and if not then try #2737  
Idk don’t question me lmao.  
Love you guys a lot. I’m serious.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya want more? Let me know please.
> 
> (And I have art of these two so let me know if you want to see it!


End file.
